Legendary Bonds
by draconic skysong
Summary: One trainer will test the limits of love and friendship, when the world is at risk and legendaries choose sides.  who will win.  it's not just about gyms anymore.
1. Enter, Myuu

Legendary bonds

Chapter one: Enter, Myuu

"no, please, stop."

Her body twitched in her sleep.

"no, can't do this, not supposed to do this… won't do this…"

The sleeping woman's body seemed to be enveloped in a faint pink aura and her whimpering quieted as her trembling seemed to faid. A small pink creature watched her her body cloaked in silvery moonlight as a single silvery tear splashed on the windowsill.

"Shhh myuu that won't happen again.I won't let anyone hurt you ever again…" The creature vanished in a whisp of pink haze.

"legendary trainers are chosen. And i know who I want. You need me. And frankly I need you too. Sleep on I'll find you in a few days."

Myuu sighed and stretched. The sun streaming into her window. "that's the, best, sleep I've gotten in, ages. It was warm and soothing like someone cared, really cared." She was 16 of age to finally start her pokemon journey. She sighed and mumbled something bout the smarts of not letting 10 year old kids run around with pokemon on their own. She lived in a small town a few minutes walk from Pallet town. It was a small town where everyone knew, everyone, and coincidently, everything about everyone. Or, almost everything… She sighed as she tied back her midnight black hair and headed down, grabbing a bacon and cheese sandwitch as she headed to the living room.

Stepping downstairs she waved to her father who grunted from his spot on the couch."so you're leaving then?"

Myuu just nodded as her father grunted again. And not for the first time she wondered why he changed after her mother left. She shivered, not wanting to think of those changes she was leaving her life behind her and starting something new. She closed the door and swung her backpack onto her back as she headed twards the short rute that snaked it's way to Pallet Town, but she couldn't shake the feeling like she was being watched, oddly she didn't mind, not this particular feeling At least.

After several minutes of walking she turned and broke into a sprint to the lab of pallet she could see right in front of her and stopped, lightly pushing it open glancing around for Professor Oak. The man in question exited from a side room and stopped as he noticed her. She shivered as his eyes took in her body, her long mid back length midnight black hair that steadily faded into crimson, her amber eyes, her toned body hidden under a body-skimming clean midnight black silk t-shirt with "I'm only wearing black until they make something darker." and skin-tight clean midnight black skinny jeans with orange flames swirling up the legs,His lips twitched at the midnight black leather sneekers with red lights running around them.

"one would think you're into fire types much miss…"

"Yaro, Myuu Yaro. From Mystic's vally a few minutes away from here? I talked to one of your aids the other day?"

Professor Oak smiled "oh right. I remember now… you're heading out on your pokemon journey today. Well shall we see what kind of pokemon would want to be your starter?"

Myuu smiled her body twitching as she headed over to the corner and when the professor indicated for her to place her hand on a metal plate she did. A few seconds and a bunch of shining lights later a Pokeball materialized next to her. Oak explained something about a psychic and trying to find a pokemon who would go well with the trainers personality but Myuu wasn't listening as she picked up the ball and swallowed hard. As she gave it a flick and a tiny orange, chick popped out.

"Torchic! It's so cuuuute!"

Myuu couldn't help but coo as the tiny chick hopped up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her.

Professor oak smiled and handed her a belt with 5 empty pokeballs on it she blinked down and fingered a purple and red one, "a master ball? Why a master ball."

"in recent years Myuu, trainers have been catching legendary pokemon. There are rules. You can't fight a normal pokemon with a legendary one, unless the trainer wishes to fight. Or if it's in the middle of a gym battle. Though, Erica and blain are the only two I know of who have a legendary on their team. That ball is as a just in case… no one knows why legendaries are fighting. But they are. Trainers can have a strong bond with them, or not… but be warned as always people strive to use pokemon for their own evil twisted skeems. Just be careful."

Myuu nodded slowly and with her torchic on her shoulder she headed out the door down the road and off to start a life that looked better then the one she left behind.

A few minutes into route 1 Myuu started petting her torchic who was content to nuzzle her cheek as if it wanted to be close to her. She pulled out the pokedex that Oak had given her before she left and started flicking through the data on it searching for her pokemon. "you need a name. I can't just call you torchic. Even if that's what you are…" hmm…"

"Torchic, known as the Chick Pokémon, are small, clumsy birds with yellowish feathers and orange bodies. Torchic dislike darkness because it prevents them from seeing their surroundings, regardless of their proficiency with fire techniques which can illuminate the dark. Before Torchic's legs develop fully, they stay with their Pokémon trainer, following behind with unsteady, hopping steps while they learn to walk properly. They also have a sac filled with churning fire deep within their stomach, allowing them to give literal "warm hugs" to their trainers. This powerful fire also serves as their "ammunition" in battles; when attacked, they retaliate by spitting fire, at temperatures of over 1,800 degrees."

Myuu smiled as she continued stroking the silky feathers of her torchic as she murmered softly to it. "How's about we call you pyro? How does that sound girl?"

Pyro cheed in response and the two kept walking.

Myuu looked through the pokemon's list of attacks. And ember and peck not withstanding she blinked "you know slash already? Hmm. This could be, interesting."

Battling several wild pokemon, Poochina, wormpul, Zigzagoon, and pidgies, Ratattas, Pyro started looking tired so Myuu recalled her to give her a rest only to find a minute later that Pyro had escaped from her ball and clawed and pecked her way back on to Myuu's shoulder. Myuu wasn't complaining though it felt good not to be alone out here. So she figured. It wouldn't hurt to keep her pokemon out while she walked… it was good to have the companionship…

A.N: yes I know a trainer training a legendary. But hey this idea has been floating for ages. And as I said there are limits. So it's not gona be over powered. Or a super mew. But it's still, mew. It will win and lose as much as any other pokemon. Oh and thank wikkipidia's list of pokemon for the descriptions of pokemon and that's what I'm making their dex entries.

Sit back and enjoy the ride.


	2. You can't win everything

Chapter two: you can't win everything…

Myuu and Pyro entered the border to Viridian city and headed straight for the pokemon center. As she walked Myuu glanced around, "green, everywhere. Everyone is wearing green, shirts, hats, sneakers, pants. What's the bet their underclothing is green too."Myuu recalled Pyro to her pokeball and handed it over to the nurse to be checked over after fighting so many battles.

"well at least the pokemon center is normal, typical bubbly nurse, typical pokemon, TV. Food. Oo food…"

Stepping over to the bank of video phones Myuu hesitated. She didn't want to call her father. He didn't care and yet he was still her father. He used her when he needed her for, something, then ignored her. She shivered and turned away and went to sit on one of the squashy recliners near the television. She wouldn't think about him, about what he wanted her to do what he… Myuu rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Only to feel something cool against her mind. She tried to focus on it, knowing the touch of a psychic pokemon from her days in school, but all she got was a glimpse of pink, nothing else. Was she being followed? Myuu glanced up as Pyro came hopping towards her and settled in her lap the Nurse smiled down at her and said "Your pokemon is fine… just needed a little rest and some food and she's right as rain now."

Myuu smiled as she stood up "thanks a lot Nurse Joy! Thanks very much."

Nurse joy smiled her long orange ponytail bobbing behind her as she went back behind the counter, several chansey rushing behind her as she did, what ever it is she did. Myuu ran a hand through her hair and headed out of the pokemon center and decided to explore the city a bit. She stopped at the poke mart and glanced around, as she picked up some potions and other healing supplies then headed down a sidestreet to the pokemon school there to take a peek wondering if anyone there was up for a battle.

Peeking into the door Myuu saw a battle already underway a kid's treeco against another's squirtle so she settled against a corner to watch…

"Squirtle use ice punch!"

The tiny turtle paused as his fist took on a metallic blue shimmer as it lunged towards the treeco

"twig, use dig!"

The treecko dug under the ground and squirtle paused the icy shimmer around it's fist fading. Myuu blinked this could be amusing. But do they have to look like stupid idiots? The squirtle ended up being flung through the air and landed on it's back.

"treecko, use mega drain!"

"the green tree lizard's paws glowed a deep green as balls of energy were sucked from the squirtle causing him to faint.

"yai I won! I won! Nice job treecko!"

Myuu snarled as both trainers recalled their pokemon and Myuu finally got a look at them, the squirtle trainer was a boy bout the age of 15, with blue hair, deep blue eyes and wearing a baggy shirt and shorts. where the treecko trainer looked about 17, with short spiked brown hair and glasses. Rather nerd like. Myuu already didn't like him. Her dislike sharpened more as he caught a glance of her and whistled.

"Hey babe.. want me to show you what a real trainer can do?"

Myuu gritted her teeth as his treecko, twig she recalled it's name being stood there it's tail lashing. She shook her head and sighed

"I don't need to know what a real trainer can do thanks… deffenatly not from someone who has far too much gel in his hair."

"the spiky kid took a step towards her and pyro popped out of her poke ball growling cutely.

The kid smirked, "Twig use brick break on that runt of a torchic."

"Pyro get out of the way and ember shot."

The treecko's fist took on a brownish glow as it hurteled towards pyro who jumped out of the way spitting a ball of flames at the treecko's back.

"twig dig, get underground.

"pyro ember into the whole."

Treecko dug underground, and pyro sent another fireball on it's tail and with no where for the treecko to run burst out of the ground, it's body looking rather scorched as the spiky haired kid recalled it

"what's your name girly. You're not too bad. The name is devin"

Myuu just glared and bit out, "The name's Myuu and no one, calls me, girly"

Pyro let out a chee of agreement as Myuu knelt down and lifted the tiny chick onto her shoulder. Devin smirked right, then. Well girly I'll see you around. As he headed out of the building. Myuu gazed after him and murmered "I don't like you. I really don't…."

Later that night, back at the pokemon center Myuu closed the door to the room she rented and flopped onto the bed sighing. Pyro hopped up onto the bed and cuddled against her cheeping softly till Myuu fell asleep. Her dreams, like every night in the past 4 years filled with haunted memories. Of pain and blood and too many things Myuu didn't want to remember. That was till a pecking bird beek woke her up.

"gaaaah Pyro!"

Myuu blinked sleepily at the wide eyed cute look on her pokemon's face.

"I'm alright pyro…"

Pyro just cheeped and nuzzled against myuu's cheek. Myuu sighed and stroked her silky feathers falling back to sleep and her dreams were filled with orange feathers, cheeping chicks and flaming chickens…


	3. Warrior heart

Chapter three: Warrior's heart

Myuu yawned the mid day sun was hot on her back and she was looking forward to the shade of the forest. Though she wasn't looking forward to going through the forest. "I can't win,"she muttered as she made her way into the Viridian forest.

"it's dark and dank and dank and dark and creepy in here."

Myuu chuckeled to herself as she made her way along a well worn trail that had many people trainers and non alike pass through this area. Her thoughts turned teamward. "Alright I know pyro will eventually someday evolve into a powerhouse, but who else do I want? Someone to compliment her is a must, but who would go well with a fire type? Water, no, over done, grass, no, again over done, electric, psychic, dark, no, no, and again, no… hmm. Let's try something unique. Steel type. Wonder if there's any scyther around this area? Probably."

Myuu continued walking pyro taking on several Paras and Shroomish along the way.

"tor, tor chick tor!"

Pyro sounded rather happy and when myuu looked down at her pokemon Pyro was engulfed in swirling flames that were steadily glowing brighter.

"Holy shit. Pyro's evolving? But why so soon?"

As the light grew brighter her torchic grew bigger, and more steady on her feet.

"Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Combusken's legs are both fast and powerful, and to keep them at peak physical condition, many run through nearby fields and mountains to stay agile and strong. By doing this, Combusken can kick up to 10 times per second, not giving up easily. Like Torchic, Combusken has a place within its body that stores and produces incredibly hot flames, It allows it to spew flames from its beak and to kick continuously until an opponent either faints or gives up."

Myuu flipped shut her pokedex and smiled. "Pyro dam. You're, looking, fucking hot…"

Pyro cawed and pressed against her, myuu was able to hug the pokemon as she chuckled. "You're too big to sit on my shoulder anymore you know."

The two continued walking well until something hurteled out of a bush sending Myuu flying. Pyro lept over myuu and growled something that was much more intimidating then when she was a torchic. Myuu pushed herself to her feet leaning against Pyro for a moment before glancing around "what was that, and where did it go?"

She glanced around and spotted some disturbed churned up underbrush which she figured was where the thing that hit her went into. She pushed her way into it with pyro providing a steadying arm as well as a few quick slashes to clear the thorns and vines out of her way. Peering into a clearing Myuu stifled a gasp. A whole swarm of scyther and pinser. But what was going on… as she watched the two groups of pokemon lunged for each other claws and scythes and warcryes ringing through the air.

"looks like a territory fight… we shouldn't be here, but I found my scyther… hmm to stay and watch or turn and go away?"

She glanced over at her pokemon who nodded and the two setteled down to watch only to hear something crack right behind her. Myuu slowly turned and blinked at a smallish, young looking scyther who glared at her. Standing up myuu backed up against a tree as the blade pokemon lunged for her.

"Scyther resembles a primarily green, human-sized praying mantis with accents of cream coloration. It has large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. Its head is reptilian rather than insect in shape, with three small points, and its feet possess three claws. The female of the species have larger abdomens. Using its agility and speed, Scyther can create the illusion that there are more than one of itself. It leaps out of the grass and slices prey with its scythes. Scyther's coloring renders it invisible in grass. Scyther sharpens its scythes by cutting hard objects"

"Pyro double kick!"

Pyro lept up and taking a running leap towards the scyther slammed 2 kicks into it's abdomen. Scyther in turn, his claws glowing a deep red color lunged towards Pyro, who tried to combat the fury cutter with her own slash attacks.

"Pyro, ember it!"

"Pyro backed up, leaping over several fallen logs and tree branches before opening her beak and sending a ball of hot orange flames towards the scyther. The bug held up it's scythes trying to block the fire but was forced to his knees anyway. Myuu grabbed a pokeball off her belt and flicked her wrist sending it towards the mantis who was quickly sucked in. narrowing her eyes Myuu watched as the ball chimed once, twice, before falling silent.

"Holy, crap…."

Myuu stepped forward and picked up the ball gazing at it. "I did it… I caught my first pokemon! Pyro you're amazing…" as she leaned over hugging her combusken who returned the hug. Stepping out of the forest a little while later she headed on the path to Pewter city. Handing her 2 pokemon to the nurse behind the counter Myuu sighed as she waited for them to be returned. "I have a new pokemon, but. What will it think? Will it listen? I don't know. I hope so…"

Taking her pokeballs back from the nurse Myuu headed out back, and releasing Pyro she turned her attention to the ball containing her newly caught Scyther. Flicking her wrist the ball opened and the Mantis pokemon stood gazing at her his scythes lowered.

"Scyther?"

Myuu wasn't sure what to think. The bug was just standing there staring at her as if it was thinking. Before it let out a soft Scy and held out the flat of the blade which myuu carefully placed her hand on. Scyther carefully leaned against her nuzzling it's scaled head against her neck. Backing up the green mantis raised a blade before touching it to his head then lowered it.

"How's about I call you, blade? That sound alright?"

Scyther just nodded as myuu pulled out a short metallic covering that would fit over the scyther's wings.

"It's gona take you a while, but this was given to me by my grandmother. You don't have any steel attacks yet, but you will soon, steelwing for one. And eventually, someday… you'll evolve into a scizor. But that's not for a long while yet. Pluss it will inhanse that ninja warrior look of you."

Myuu giggled and after blade dawned the metal coat she recalled the two pokemon and headed back inside to try and find some food and a room for the night… Tomorrow she'd take on the Pewter city gym and she wanted to be rested for it.


	4. Let's rock and roll!

Chapter four: Let's rock and roll

"Alright blade let's use your fury cutter!"

Myuu stood with her Scyther near the edge of the Viridian forest, several various branches and logs littered the ground around them, evidence of many different slashing attacks.

Blade's scythes glowed a deep crimson as he spun, his blades slashing furiously as he spun, several branches falling in the wake of the rapid attack. Blade stopped spinning and rest against the trunk of a tree as Myuu smiled, "You were excellent Blade. Now it's Pyro's turn"

Myuu recalled the mantis pokemon and gazed skyward for a moment. Her battle with brock the Pewter City gym leader was a few hours away and she wanted to get some last minute training in. unclipping Pyro's ball from her waist she called out the young fowl pokemon

"Alright pyro Let's work on your double kick it's good but it needs to be a bit faster."

Picking up one of the fallen logs Myuu Hefted it then flung it. leaping Pyro sent a flury of kicks into the piece of wood causing it to break into many smaller pieces. She continued this till all the logs were broken and all that remained were the small broken twigs. Pyro was leaning against a low stone wall and Myuu Recalled her and headed back towards town to get her pokemon looked after to make sure they were in peak condition for her upcoming gym battle. Myuu left her 2 pokeballs with the nurse and headed down a hall for a quick shower to wash all the dirt and bits of leaves out of her hair. Quickly removing her clothing she let the water run over her body. Her mind drifting to what else the professor said.

"Gym leaders, using legends? Crap. How can we fight legends? And why, why would pokemon who are so strong let themselves be used like that."

"we don't let ourselves be used, and for others there's no choice." But not all trainers are abusive to pokemon, well… not all of them. At least."

Myuu jolted looking around trying to find the voice she heard, but there was nothing in the small shower stall with her, nothing and no one.

"Myuu, relax. I'm just in your head. Calm down no one's going to hurt you."

Myuu blinked hard, "wait you're a pokemon. You're in my head… which means you probably know the move psychic, and considering my earlier thought process you're a legend of some sort. Is that about right?"

The mental voice seemed to smile "You're right all in one go. Mew's the name, random and crazy and well far too many things to be healthy. Like sugar milk for one. Nice ice cold sugar milk."Myuu was in the process of drying her hair when she felt the lightest of mental touches on her mind, "I've been waiting for you for a long time. waiting and watching."

"Wait you've been watching me? But. How long, why, when?"

"because you need me as much as I need you, you need a friend who won't run away on you, you need someone who can love you with everything. And I need someone to help me be the best I can be, who can help me learn what it means to live. Go to Mt. Moon and you'll find me there. You'll know me when you see me. That is if you want me."

Myuu didn't even have a chance to reply before the mental presence was gone.

"so wait. I have a pokemon, who wants to be my partner, but, but. It's a pokemon. What did she mean by. Oh hell I'll figure it out later. But… it would be nice to have a friend like that."

Myuu got redressed and ran a brush through her hair before grabbing her backpack and heading up to check on her 2 pokemon, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists. A sign of nerves as she accepted her 2 pokeballs and reclipped them to her belt. Stepping out of the pokecenter Myuu turned northward towards the gym her hands in her pockets. Pushing open the door she glanced around. Silence was all that greeted her well and a large shadowy figure at the other end of the arena.

Myuu took a breath and stepped forward, "Are you brock, the Pewter gym leader?"

A male voice came from the shadows as myuu stepped onto the white square designated for trainers, "I am. You wish to battle? Very well. 2 pokemon each. Let's see what you got. Let's do this Geodude!"

A flash of light revieled Brock's Geodude on one end of the field and Myuu smiled unclipping a ball from her belt, "Let's do this blade!"

Blade appeared in a flash of red light and swiftly spun into a swords dance as Myuu watched.

"Geodude, roll over that bug, use rollout!"

"blade move. Then start your fury cutter."

Blade moved away from the rolling bolder and spun swinging a scythe at the fast approaching geodude causing it to hault it's rolling attack.

"Geodude, Mega punch!"

Briefly Myuu wondered why everyone had to yell. Pokemon could hear just fine. "Blade, do it, fury cutter."

Blade's scythes glowed crimson as he launched himself towards the geodude who was immobile while it's mega punch powered up so was defenseless against the onslaught of blade's attacks. When the dust cleared blade stood there his scythes dug into the ground as the geodude rested it's eyes closed.

Brock quickly recalled his fallen pokemon and smirked. "Nice try. But it ends here. Your scyther is no match for my next pokemon. Let's do this Onix!"

Myuu gulped. "This, isn't going to be fun." She blinked as a new pokemon took the field, towering over her, Brock's onix was rather intimidating. Blade, use, Pursuit,"

Blade rushed the onix who lifted his tail and quickly had blade wrapped in coils of rock. "Blade, razor wind!"

"Onix, slam it!"

Blades wings fluttered as onix opened it's coils letting the green mantis fall to the ground where it laid, unmoving. Myuu ran over to him and ran a hand over his scales.

"Your pokemon is alright. Just unconscious. You've still got one left." Myuu sighed at the sound of Brock's voice and recalled her fallen scyther. Backing back to the trainer box she reclipped his ball to her waist and sent out pyro.

"Pyro, bulk up,"

Pyro stood there and slowly clenched her fists as the onix moved in for another slam attack.

"Now, jump, double kick!"

"Onix, rock throw!"

Pyro lept over the rocks, using them to propel herself closer and closer to the rock snake. Reaching a good distance she sent a flury of kicks into the pokemon's body causing it to roar, loudly.

"Onix, Slam again."

"Pyro, flame thrower."

"Onix swung his tail as Pyro released a torrent of flames from her beak running over the onix's face as it slowly lowered it's head falling unconscious as the fire pokemon lept back over to Myuu's side.

"And this match is over."

Brock walked over to Myuu after recalling his fallen pokemon and looked down at her. "You seem to care a lot about your pokemon. It's few trainers who are like that who would put their pokemon's health at such a high regard. Here. The boulder badge is yours."

Myuu smiled at the taller man and recalled pyro to her pokeball and clipped her badge to the inside of a case from her backpack.

"I, can't help being what I am Brock. If pokemon are willing to fight for you then should you not see them as more then tools? Or pretty pets? More as friends and companions?"

Brock smiled warmly, "with an attitude like that, you'll be an excellent trainer some day."

Myuu grinned and headed out of the gym and back to the pokecenter the setting sun lighting her way into a night of peaceful dreams, for once. Tomorrow was another day and another step on her long journey.


	5. Enter, Mew

Chapter five: Enter Mew

Myuu didn't know why she wanted to head out so late? Perhaps it was to avoid all the trainers she was sure to meet on her way to Mount Moon, Perhaps it was to enjoy the silence of the night, either way she just didn't know. What she did know was that Mount Moon was a rather big place big and tall and dark and intimidating. And she hated intimidating. Pyro and Blade were at her sides for company and she felt better for it. they got along well and Myuu was greatful for that. Stepping inside the cave she was even more greatful for the light that came from her combusken's body as she made her way through the caverns. Myuu glanced around, mount moon was famus for being home to many Clefairy and it's evolutions, but she wasn't interested in them. Mew had told her to come here, but where was mew? Matter of fact where was she supposed to go?

"Scy!"

Blade had moved over to a latter that connected to another cave entrence but the cave looked too small for most pokemon or large hikers to fit through, though Myuu figured she'd take a look anyway. Stepping up the ladder she peered inside the cave, only to fall back with a shriek as several Zubat and Golbats flew out all of them turning and diving upon her.

"Blade, Pyro, slash them…"

Myuu blade and Pyro ran down one cave and into several others. Her two pokemon slashing the attacking bats as they ran. Not paying attention to where she was going Myuu tripped over a loose rock and felt the teeth of a golbat sink into the back of her neck. Myuu screamed and struggled trying to get the vampire bat off her neck, but it was useless. She felt a weary cold sinking into her bones. And she shivered. No one had ever figured out what a poison pokemon's bite would do to a human, some have been said to survive, others have said to of died. Myuu really really didn't want to die yet. She had too much to do. But she couldn't fight anymore. Her eyes felt heavy and warm, her body felt heavy and warm, she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes drift shut and blackness overcame her.

Turning towards their trainer Blade and Pyro stood shocked seeing their trainer fall unconscious. Glancing at the other for a moment Blade leapt for the bat who had just let go of Myuu's neck as he broke into a sprint his wings unfirled to keep his balance. Slamming into the bat pokemon Blade's wings took on a metallic sheen and he swung around to bat the golbat once more before a pulse of psychic energy knocked him and his battle partner as well as all the attacking pokemon away. Glancing up from where he rest against a wall Blade caught a glimps of a small pink feline leaning over Myuu's body before he fell into a light healing sleep.

Mew hovered over Myuu's body and gently rest a paw on the woman's head sending a light surge of psychic energy through her. Pulling back the paw Mew smiled as the poison appeared as a sickly green glowing ball before vanishing. Landing on her feet mew's form began to shimmer as whisps of energy sparked off of her, some pink, some baby blue, other sparks of lavender. The glowing grew brighter and in a minute a taller humanisk, but still mew stood there and she smiled as Myuu sturred in her sleep before blinking open amber eyes.

Myuu blinked her eyes open to a dim glow around her, almost haze like. She glanced around to see Blade asleep against a wall and Pyro crouched next to the sleeping mantis. Letting her eyes stray further Myuu caught site of a cat looking human sitting next to her. Well to be more precise Myuu realized that her head was in the cat woman's lap. Amber eyes studied Sapphire blue for a moment before Myuu looked at the rest of the body. Two small white ears sat on top of a head with long pail pink mid back length, hair. Her Face was curved and still held the features of a cat's face, the rather large sapphire blue eyes not withstanding. Her body was lythe, thin, and covered up by a Passion pink shirt, reading, "Who are you and why are you reading my shirt?" that was tucked into a pair of baby blue jeans that seemed to have swirls of silver stars over the legs. If this was mew. She wasn't what Myuu had been tought to expect. Myuu then realized that there was something stroking her cheek. A rather long, fuzzy, tail, stroking her cheek.

"You're not what I expected. Are, you mew?"

"I am. Are you, Myuu?"

"I am. Man this is kind of weird. And I don't really know where to go from here."

Mew helped Myuu sit up as her form shifted back into the smaller feline form.

"It's easy, catch me. Like you would any pokemon then we can all get out of here. There's all the time in the world to get to know one another."

Mew is a pink,feline-esque Pokémon with large eyes and a long, thin tail that broadens at the end. Her skin is covered with a layer of short, fine hair. Her DNA combines the genetic composition of all existing Pokémon species. she is said to be the single ancestor of all other Pokémon. she is shy and rarely seen by humans. It is possible for Mew to learn any move that can be taught. Other than Ditto, she is the only Pokémon that can transform into other Pokémon using the "Transform" technique. She is capable of flight, teleportation, shapeshifting, summoning giant pink bubbles of psychic energy (which serve various purposes such as closing herself in for protection, acting as a cushion, or simply for Mew's amusement of bouncing on, and rendering herself invisible.

Myuu took the small purple and red flame streaked ball from her belt and threw at, Mew was quickly sucked inside the ball making a soft dinging sound almost instantly. The ball rocked and in the next instant mew was hovering around Myuu's head.

"see, it's easy. Now we can get out of here. Though I could teleport you out of here. Might I suggest walking everywhere else? Makes for good excersize."

Myuu laughed softly as she gestured for Pyro and Blade to join her. The two pokemon gazed up at the hovering mew who just winked at them before all 4 were gone from the cave in a flash, landing on the outskirts of Cerulian city. Myuu recalled all 3 of her pokemon and sighed feeling rather lonely she opened the pokeball with mew in it and gazed over at the pink kitten.

"that human form. I thought. I mean how, I mean… why do you look, so human?"

Mew sighed her tail drooping as her eyes darkened, "Everyone wants the perfect pokemon, the perfect everything. People are afraid to let their hearts guide them I've been alone for my entire life. Most mew are. Legendary pokemon are rarer then other pokemon but we are not a once in a life time thing. I'll tell you more in time. trust me on that if nothing else. I can be a traveling companion, as well as a fighter if you need me to be. But I'm not a slave."

"I don't see any pokemon as slave Mew. I see them as friends, family. I care more for them then my own species. You, Blade, Pyro have never hurt me."

Myuu sighed and stopped talking, not wanting to lose what little control over her emotions she had.

"I understand. Myuu…"

Mew's voice trailed off as her form flickered and Myuu found herself engulfed in a pair of strong arms. It felt good to be hugged like this… Leaning against the firm chest Myuu cautiously returned the embrace her eyes half closed. Several minutes later Myuu and Mew headed into the pokemon center and the nurse's eyes grew almost as wide as mews but she quickly composed herself as Myuu handed over her 2 pokeballs to be looked over and asking the nurse for a key to a room for the night. Retrieving her combusken and scyther Myuu and Mew headed up the stairs and collapsed on the bed.

"You need a name. I know you're mew, but I can't just call you, mew. What would you like to be called?"

Myuu blinked over to see mew curled up on the pillow fast asleep, soft mewling coming from the kitten every so often. How bout I call you, Destony, it sounds better then anything else I can think of. And, I, don't know. You, perhaps, I can come to love you. Or maybe, a small part of me already does." And with that thought Myuu snuggled down to sleep, her next battle with a gym leader a few short hours away.

A.N: I'm happy and yet not happy with this chapter at the same time. if you didn't catch it. this will be a pokemon human romance. You don't like you don't have to read. I'm quite fond of my twisted mind.


	6. legendary battle!

Chapter six: legendary gym battle!

Myuu awoke bright and early the following morning to still find Destony curled up on the other pillow, purring as she slept. Standing up Myuu gazed out at the window at the still rising sun, the Gym wouldn't be open till the afternoon, so she figured she'd go and try to find herself a water pokemon. Strong trainers didn't need a lot of pokemon. Because how could you bond with them all? How could you train 50 pokemon to be as strong as you want? She knew what she wanted and she was gona do what she could to get them. Blazekin, Scizor, Starmie, Jolteon, Dragonite, and now her mew. It would be hard work, but she was confident she could have them all by the time the league came around in a year's time. Opening her Pokedex Myuu flicked through it to see what her pokemon already knew and was shocked to see that Blade already knew steelwing, "Hmm he must of learned it while fighting those bats the other day."

Unlike other trainers who only wanted their pokemon to have only a few strong moves Myuu was glad to see that her pokemon had moves that weren't all strictly offensive in nature. And Pyro had already flamethrower and double kick on top of slash and bulk up. She then turned to her mew and smiling softly closed her pokedex after seeing the moves her pokemon already had, No wonder mew were legendary pokemon for a reason. Myuu decided to head out to the grasses north of the city so with that in mind she recalled destiny to her ball and headed out of the center. The early morning coolness felt good on her face and Myuu reveled in the feel of the newly risen sun on her body. Letting Blade out for the time being Myuu turned and started heading up the Nugget bridge, though that name fell away in resent years since the 5 trainers who used to be there were no longer there.

"Hey girly, fancy seeing you here."

Myuu snarled low in her throat as she turned to see, devin standing behind her smirking as he tossed a pokeball in his hand. "How's bout a battle Myuu? Think you and that torchic have gotten any stronger since the last time we fought?"

Myuu turned to face him fully as she nodded, "Alright what's the rules then."

Devin glanced at the balls on her belt, "a 2 on 2 pokemon battle."

He tossed out his first pokemon, a Niderino and Myuu changed her idea of what she was going to use, opening Pyro's pokeball.

"What were you saying about my, runt, of a torchic?"

"Niderino use horn attack,"

"Pyro jump it and double kick,"

The purple rabit charged towards Pyro who lept over it and launched a fury of kicks first sending the Niderino skyward then back into the ground. The niderino didn't move after that and devin growled recalling it to it's pokeball as Myuu recalled pyro. Glancing over at Blade the green bug stepped out to face the just sent out grovyle.

"Grovyle finish this fast, "arial ace!"

"Blade, Fury cutter."

Blade launched towards the reptile knowing that the arial ace couldn't be evaded and taking the attack towards the chest he used the momentary distraction to get several slashes on the grovyle.

"Grovyle one more arial ace."

"Blade wing attack."

Blade slammed a glowing wing into the grovyles face sending it skidding across the ground to land at it's trainer's feet where it was quickly recalled.

Blade leaned over his scythes digging into the ground as Myuu walked over and sprayed a super potion on his bruised chest armor. Turning back to devin she saw that he was no where to be seen. Myuu and blade continued walking stopping at a place where several stones stood out from the river north of the city.

"Blade get on one of those rocks. We're gona try and lure out a pokemon."

Blade leapt over to a rock a bit away as myuu pulled several peaces of bread and a fishing pole out of her backpack. She was glad that her home town had a store with all sorts of nicnacs and she was even luckier to find a fishing pole sold there one day cuz they don't come in that often. Flicking the line into the water Myuu waited to see if anything would bite.

A light tug on the end of her line let Myuu know she had caught, something. Myuu gave a tug back and out of the water popped a small blue pokemon carefully unhooking it myuu let the poliwag go. It went on like this for several hours, Goldeen, shelder, magikarp all being let go till just past noon Myuu and Blade finally found what they were looking for. A small orange Starfish was hooked in Myuu's fishingline.

Staryu, known as the Star Shape Pokémon, is a basic water-type Pokémon which resembles a starfish. At its core is a red jewel. The jewel acts as the Pokémon's eye, and flashes whenever it talks. Instead of speaking using syllables within its own name, Staryu makes grunting/gargling noises, probably because it doesn't actually have a mouth. It has the power to regenerate its points if any of them break off.

Myuu smiled and blade sent the starfish flying onto land with a well placed scratch attack.

"Quick attack."

Blade used his quick attack to avoid the jets of water the staryu was sending his way and sent it skidding into a tree where it lay, it's gem flickering weekly with a crimson light. Picking up a poke ball Myuu threw it and the ball rocked a few times before dinging softly. She picked it up and clipped it to her belt also recalling Blade so she could make her way back into town to get something to eat before her next gym match.

Myuu wasn't stupid she knew that her last 2 pokemon would not come right away, but she was alright with that. She considered herself lucky she needed an evee and a dratini and she knew that that would be at least 3 months away if not longer for the dratini since they were only found in the safari zone of fucia city. Leaning back against a booth Myuu placed an order for a double bacon cheese burger and glanced down at her pokeballs before letting out Pyro, Blade and Destony and Destony being the only psychic pokemon was asked to translate what the others wanted. Somehow the sight of a Combusken eating hotwings and a scyther eating a rather bloody steak was a normal occurrence for any pokemon center. Even if the site of a mew with one of those color changing bendy straws drinking a chocolate milkshake contained in a glowing pink bubble was not. Myuu couldn't help but laugh. Well that was until Destony floated the ball of what she called sugarmilk over to her.

"sugarmilk? Uh, that's icecream."

"It's, sugarmilk!"

The mew let out a rather loud indignant meow and Myuu broke into laughter all over again. Myuu watched as Destony pulled out a blue, yellow and green set of bendy straws from who knows where and added it to the floating concoction and continued drinking the chocolate milkshake.

Smiling Myuu recalled her remaining pokemon and headed out the door in the direction of the gym. Opening the door Myuu was greeted by darkness. Well not total darkness, there was a pool of water with lights set in the pool below the water level so that the area seemed to glow with a strange blue light. Stepping into the trainers box Myuu yelled, "Hello! Anyone home?"

"a voice yelled from a back room be right there!"

A moment later a girl with red hair pulled into a pony tail stepped out from a back room. "My name's Misty, the Cerulean gym leader. You hear for a gym battle I take it?"

Myuu nodded. Alright it's a 2 on 2 battle now let's get it started. "Starmie let's do this!"

Myuu smiled and pulled out blade's pokeball again. "Blade let's do this."

Myuu knew that there were some techniques in blade's arsonal that would be good against Starmie's second type of psychic. The starfish landed in the water as Blade lept onto a floating platform.

"Starmi start this off with rapid spin!"

"Blade just wait,"

Starmie lept out of the water it's second star swirling rapidly as it got closer to the silently waiting scyther. At Myuu's silent nod he lept his blades glowing a deep violet sending a flury of fury cutters at the spinning pokemon as he himself lept from platform to platform. When starmie landed in the water myuu smiled.

"Blade, Wing attack.."

Skimming into the water Blade slammed into the mantis pokemon and the gym leader smiled

"big mistake. Starmie, thunderbolt."

"blade use your wings."

Blade's wings flapped rapidly creating a wall of water that the thunderbolt spread over as the water landed back in the pool shocking both the pokemon. Blade pushing himself back up to the platform and the starmie floating on the surface of the water.

Misty recalled her downed pokemon and smiled, "It's not often someone uses my own tactic against me. But you've lost. Let's go manaphy!"

"Blade come back,"

Myuu recalled her scyther and blinked, manaphey was a legend. This could be fun.

"Destony, Let's do this!"

The mew appeared hovering in mid air and blinked over at the tiny baby pokemon as Myuu smiled. "Destony, thunderbolt, on the water!"

Destony flipped in mid air and landed on the water before coating herself in a bubble and sending bolts of electricity through the entire pool.

"Manaphy, water pulse!"

The fish like pokemon sent several rings of water towards the bolts of electricity blocking a few but not able to get them all and it's body was surrounded in a net of electrical energy. Misty quickly recalled her fallen pokemon and sighed as she put the ultra ball back on her belt.

"no one has ever beaten him that fast. Then again no one else had a legendary to fight with, let alone one as strong as mew. But note Myuu all your legendary battles won't be easy. And people will want to fight your mew even without legends."

"that doesn't surprise me. I only caught her yesterday and we have a long way to go." I'd like a rematch some day if you're willing?"

Misty smiled as mew landed on Myuu's shoulder as she headed around and handed her a small blue tear shaped badge.

"that would be fun. Stop by next time you're in Cerulean and we'll battle."

Myuu smiled and headed out of the gym and took the path out of the city heading south. Her next stop was to cut through Safron and head to Vermilion city. She kept mew out of her pokeball as she made her way along the grassy rout. She was finding Destony to be rather a good break from silent thoughts. But she had a feeling that her run of good luck was about to end.

Myuu didn't know how right that feeling was as she kept walking. Several men in black jackets stood amunst the trees watching her as well as the humanoid Destony walking next to her. One of them pulled a radio out from his pocket and said something too low to hear before putting it back. The men turned and vanished into the trees. "We've found the mew trainer. Mew will be team rockets, one way, or, another…."


	7. Enter, Team Rocket!

Chapter seven: Enter, Team Rocket!

The sun was high in the sky and sounds of wild pokemon were all around, Pidgeys cooing in trees, Rattatas and meowthes frolicking in the grass as Myuu jogged down the hill from Cerulian city. Her hair was windswept and her shirt clung to her back from sweat. Her feet guided her towards the underground path that led to the next city and her next badge, she would of liked to go by Safron but due to the rocket's take over of the city that wasn't possible. Team Rocket, Myuu had heard about them before, murders of people and pokemon alike but nothing ever concrete. People who had trained legendaries were said to have run ins with them according to Misty but Myuu didn't know what they wanted. Destony was flying out of her pokeball and came to rest on Myuu's shoulder, draping her tail around her trainer's shoulders and Myuu smiled.

In the week that she had the tiny cat Myuu had grown fond of her company. Though it was a bit odd to wake up in the morning and find herself held by a sleeping mew anthro, mew human, something, Myuu wasn't sure what to call it. but her mew was still, a mew. It was odd yes, but Myuu found herself liking the feeling more and more. She had spent the past week training her new staryu, Splash and she couldn't wait to be able to evolve it. there was always something beautiful about staryu and starmie but Myuu didn't know what they were just pretty pokemon.

Destony lept off of Myuu's shoulder and floated backwards on a glowing pink bubble making Myuu giggle. Reaching up a hand Myuu prodded the bubble. It felt like a giant balloon only softer and glossier. Destony popped the bubble and Myuu snickered softly What ever mew was she was still a cat and a playfull cat. More like kitten. But either way it felt good to laugh. As she entered the building that led down under safron Myuu recalled Destony and ran a hand through her hair. It was good to get out of the heat and the sun and the building was cool. She sank onto a padded bench for a moment and laid her head back closing her eyes for a minute. Electric types were what she would face in the next gym and Myuu counted out splash. He was at a huge disadvantage and Myuu couldn't think of any stratagies including him. She tucked her hair back behind her ears and sighed. Standing up her foot hovered over the first step down to the underground tunnel when an explosion threw her off her feet, her head colliding hard with the desk behind her.. Dazed Myuu blinked her eyes and saw a stream of smoke pouring out from under the floorboards. There were two figures standing in the smoke their faces obscured by the royaling black cloud. Pushing herself to her feet Myuu dropped her hands to her side where her arms brushed against her belt of pokeballs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Machop, grab her."

Myuu gasped as the small blue humanoid pokemon lunged for her as she tried to roll away. She felt a weight land on her legs and she riggled, trying to move. Myuu grabbed Blade's pokeball and the green mantis batted the machap away with the flat of his blade. Myuu tried to stand but her left leg wouldn't hold her and she cussed softly, sprained ancle. "Blade use your wings to get rid of all this smoke."

Blade spun his wings wizzing as the smoke cleared letting Myuu see what was around. The two people were leaning against the back wall, black uniforms with the letter R on their left breast pockets. The machop was standing next to the taller one, the female of the pair and myuu tried again to lever herself up sending out Splash as she did so. The second rocket smirked and sent out a floating purple ball, Koffing sludge that scyther."

"Splash Water pulse."

Splash's center gem glowed and shoots of water blasted towards the Koffing sending it flying back against the two grunts. She tried not to laugh she really did but seeing the two get covered with their own pokemon's sludge was just funny. Both blade and Splash were distracted by the coffing they didn't see the machop till it was too late. Myuu crumbled as it swept her injured leg out from under her. Myuu sent out Pyro and destony as she fell and Pyro took no time in sending the tiny human pokemon flying back to it's trainers with a well aimed sky uppercut.

"Destony. Send them out of here. Psychic."

Destony's eyes flashed pink as the two rockets and their pokemon were surrounded in a pink glow and vanished to, Myuu didn't know where but at least it was away from her. Sighing she laid her throbbing head on her arms. "Blade, go find help."

It was only a 5 minute run to cerulean though her pokemon could probably make it faster. Blade sprinted out the door and Splash Pyro and Destony all nessled next to her keeping watch as well as keeping her comfortable. Myuu closed her eyes for a minute and the next thing she heard was a loud cry of Blade and the wheels of a motercycle. Blade skidded to a stop infront of her as the blue haired officer Jenny came through the door. Her teal eyes took in the destroyed floor and the pokemon and finally rest on Myuu.

"What happened here."

"team rocket, explosion down in the tunnel, attacked me, their machap did this as she tried to move her twisted ancle. Mew sent them away don't know where…"

Jenny carefully lifted Myuu up and sat her on the bench. "Let's get that ancle wrapped and get you teleported to Vermelion. That tunnel's not gona be safe for a while."

Her eyes landed on destony who was idly swinging her tail around. When Destony caught the officer looking she meeped and tried to hide behind blade. "Legends don't have to be kept secret. Team rocket wants them and will stop at nothing to get them, and yes that does include hurting humans."

Destony peered out from one of Splashes points and shimmered resting next to Myuu. "They're after power. Or at least the legend's power. They're dangerous."

Jenny finished wrapping Myuu's ancle and pulled out a pokeball releasing an abra.

"A piece of advice Myuu. You have mew. Don't hide her. Team Rocket is the exception to the rule. You can fight them with legends because that's what they want. Now recall your pokemon and abra will get you to the next city's pokemon center. You're gona find a room and rest for the night. The ancle should be better by morning."

"Thanks officer Jenny. Come on back guys."

Recalling her pokemon Myuu touched Abra on the head and found herself in a PokeCenter facing the cousin to the cousin of. Well one of the many nurse Joys around. Glancing down at Myuu she quickly led her to a spare room. "I'll send a chansey up in a little bit to look at your ancle. Just get some sleep for now. Myuu smiled as Joy left the room and flopped on the bed letting Destony out of her pokeball and cuddling the tiny kitten. "I'm lucky that machop didn't hurt me worse. I shutter to think what would of happened if it was any bigger."

"We weren't expecting that this time we'll be ready next time. and they won't get the jump on you again. Myuu when jenny said they'd do anything they mean anything to get what they want. And I don't want you going through that."

Mew had shifted and was now clinging to Myuu her face pressed against Myuu's neck.

"You don't have to sugar coat it Destony. If they rape people then they're sicker then I thought. But either way. I'm not giving you up any of you. In the past week I've gotten quite, accustom to cuddling you. And. Well. I care about you Destony. I care bout all my pokemon but you're the only one who can actually communicate back and well you're, this."

Destony smiled and looked up at Myuu before leaning up and pressing her lips to hers in a soft gentle kiss. "Legends can all take human forms. Though most just stay as companions. But you need me. You, who has never known love or at least remembered what it's like to be loved. I'm not afraid Myuu not of them. Not of the rockets. What I am afraid of is losing you. Your friendship."

Myuu blinked, as she lightly ran a hand through her mew's long powder pink hair, "uh, destony… can you do that again? That felt. Really nice."

Smiling Destony leant up for another kiss, a deeper more needy kiss one which Myuu returned equally. Myuu didn't know what her and her mew were but she couldn't deny the really strong feelings that were just beneath the surface. The two finally fell asleep cuddling each other, unsure of what the future would hold but both knowing they'd face it side by side along with the rest of their friends and teammates


	8. Blazing battle, enter Adriana

Chapter eight: Blazing battle, enter Adrianna!

Something cold was prodding her face. Myuu brushed it away and buried back against the other person in her bed, breathing deeply, catching a whiff of the lightest hint of lavender that always seemed to hang around her mewish companion. The cold thing brushed her cheek and Myuu cracked open one tired amber eye to see Blade grinning down at her, the flat of one of his scythes prodding her awake.

"I guess you're hungry huh?"

Blade nodded and backed up Myuu saw Pyro and splash leaning against the door and she sighed. Destiny smirked and her four Pokémon all pounced on Myuu in a large squealing happy mess.

A short time later Myuu exited the Pokémon center, her injured ankle making her slower then she normally would be. She took in her surroundings, Vermilion city was a bustling seaport, ships coming in from everywhere and all sorts of people milling around. Gazing at the docks Myuu noticed a poster on one of the pillars, stepping closer she decided to take a look.

Letting Pyro out of her ball Myuu grinned down at the fowl Pokémon.

"Trainer party on the Ss. Marine. For trainers and their Pokémon. What do you think Pyro? Worth going?"

Pyro crowed in response, before scampering towards the tall cream and silver ship that was anchored in the harbor. Myuu, laughing quickly followed. The guards seeing her Pokedex stepped aside and Myuu and Pyro stepped into something out of a Victorian fairytale. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, small lights tucked into nitches on the wall, plush carpets made of deep royal purple cloth. Myuu Gazed around at the ballroom she had entered and Pyro cawed next to her. There were buffet tables set up around the room and a large hanging candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. A stage was set up in the middle of the room for trainers who wanted to battle. Right now it was a boy's Sneasel against a woman's dragonair.

The Woman seemed to be about myuu's age maybe a few years older, and wore a dark gray shirt and plain black pants. Her hair was a dark coppery red and her eyes were a piercing deep aqua blue. Her Dragonair looked sleek and strong and well taken care of. The younger boy's sneasel was sent flying by a powerful swing of the serpent's tail out cold. The boy called his fallen Pokémon and the woman returned her dragonair. She smiled slightly.

"Anyone else want to battle me?"

Myuu wanting to test herself against a far stronger trainer stepped up and bowed. The woman looking slightly surprised bowed in return.

"two on two alright with you?"

Myuu nodded and called out Blade who flitted his wings slightly in front of her.

"Your scyther is well taken care of. Name's Adrianna. What's yours?"

Myuu smiled, "Blade has only been my Pokémon for 2 weeks but he's one of my closest friends. My name is Myuu."

Adrianna smiled slightly and called out her first Pokémon. A large hulking bolder stood in front of her.

"Golem start this off with rock blast!"

"Blade. Agility to dodge!"

Golem launched rocks towards Blade who dashed between them. The rocks though kept coming and blade eventually found himself pinned between 2 rather large boulders. Myuu clenched her fists and Adrianna responded to Myuu's wide eyes.

"Rock blast sends out progressively bigger and bigger rocks. Your Blade is stuck."

"not quite. Blade, Steel wing!"

Blade's wings glinted and the boulders were quickly turned into pebbles. Blade then stood, his glinting green armor slightly dented, but otherwise unharmed.

Adriana smiled, a soft smile, a glint of respect in her eyes.

"Golem, mega punch!"

Blade, double team,"

The large lumbering bolder Moved with speed Myuu didn't expect to see from a rock type towards Blade who split himself into several copies all with scythes glinting. Golem's hexagons were glinting a slight silver and Adriana smiled again, her aqua eyes narrowing. With a flick of a hand her golem nodded once, responding to some signal Myuu couldn't interpret, and sent blade flying with a powerful fist to the face. Blade landed hard and didn't move again. Myuu returned her fallen mantis as Adriana recalled her golem. The two leaned back on their heals and sent out their second combatants. Pyro stood in front of Myuu and a large winged dragon, a charizard hovered in front of Adriana.

Myuu cursed silently as she studied the large dragon on the other side of the stage from her, it's skin was a bright blazing orange, and it's wings a deep blue. The flame on its tail burned brightly, a sign that it was well taken care of and much much stronger then her Pyro currently was. Myuu knew how this was going to end but she was gona try her best to get at least one hit in.

"Pyro! Sky uppercut!"

Adriana smirked and the Charizard flew into the air. She made a slight gesture with one hand, bringing thumb and pinky together and the Charizard dove, tackling Pyro in a heavy body slam. The charizard hovered for a moment and Pyro tried to push herself to her feet but fell back with a groan, knocked out just like that. Adriana recalled her Pokémon as Myuu ran over to Pyro gently stroking her head feathers. She looked up as the redhead approached and smiled softly, murmuring, "I didn't stand a chance from the beginning did I."

Adriana pulled a bottle out of her backpack and gently placed a revival seed between pyro's beak.

"It's how you get stronger sometimes battling someone who is far stronger then you. Every loss teaches you something new Myuu. But so does, every victory." Pyro should wake up soon. Don't want anyone to miss what's said to be a hellofa party." Myuu and Adriana shook hands and the two went their different ways. Myuu smiled and gazed out over the room, a groggy Pyro next to her. As the sun set over the sea turning both sky and water gold She smiled and wondered if she'd ever see that interesting trainer again. She turned back to the room and let her mind wonder back to her plans against the city's gym leader. The sooner she could take him on, the better she'd feel. For tonight though Myuu was going to relax and let herself have some fun.


	9. Electrifying Entanglements

Chapter nine: Electrifying entanglements

Myuu stood on the dock watching as the SS. Marine sailed away, slowly becoming smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared out of sight. The sea was a gleaming blue in the dying sun and Myuu sighed. It was almost time for her to head to bed, but the party aboard the marine was still fresh in her mind, fresher was the battle she had with Adriana. Her Pokémon were defeated easily, but she knew they would be. There was no harm in losing. And Myuu wasn't stupid to think she could win every battle. She knew she wouldn't win every battle. It was with that thought that she turned her mind to her upcoming battle with Lt. Surge. The only two pokemon who wouldn't be totally throttled by his electric types were Pyro and Destiny. As she walked to the poke-center for the night she decided to use tomorrow morning to train Pyro a bit. She wanted to see if she could get her to use Arial Ace before she tackled Surge. If they couldn't do that Myuu would just wing her battle tomorrow afternoon and plan as she went along.

Dawn was just cresting over the ocean, and the air was silent, unless one counted the rhythmic fwacking of wood being struck by, something. An orange feathered bird like pokemon stood in a clearing her claws glowing a faint blue.

"Alright Pyro, let's see your Arial ace!"

Pyro cawed, and sent a long slash towards a near by tree, a trail of misty blue in it's wake. Before the attack could hit the tree it fizzled and died and the girl and pokemon sighed.

"We'll get it, eventually, but that was better than the other times you've done it. Looks like all we need is practice."

Pyro just cawed softly as she was returned to her ball. Myuu straightened up from the tree she was leaning on and headed back to the pokemon center. From what She's managed to gather about the gym leader, He Used only one pokemon, but she didn't know what it would be. From what other trainers had said Lt. Surge's pokemon was a power house and Myuu would keep Destiny in reserve in case she ended up facing a Zapdos or Raikou. She hoped that wasn't the case though. Misty's Manaphee was a typically weak pokemon, a zapdos or raikou would be much stronger and she didn't think even Destiny would be ready to face them. Tucking her dark hair behind her ears Myuu returned to the pokemon center to have her team checked out before her upcoming gym battle. Stepping back out of the center she made her way down the several blocks to a tall building with a glaring yellow roof with a black lightning bolt painted down the middle of it. Taking Pyro's pokeball in hand Myuu pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside. The gym was dark, except for the faint hum of dim electric lights set in the floor. They pulsed a pale yellow before flaring up as she shut the outside door.

"Well well well, look here, a lady wanting a battle."

Myuu glanced up, to see a rather tall man standing on the other side of the lighted battlefield a single pokeball held in his hand.

"One pokemon each. Are you ready little lady?"

Myuu tightened her hold on Pyro's ball and nodded. She'd be kidding herself if she said that Lt. Surge wasn't intimidating, because he was. He flicked his hand and the ball landed on the field with a click. When the bright flash of light faded Myuu blinked, standing on the other side of the field was an orange mouse with yellow cheeks, curved ears and a long tail with a yellow bolt at the end. She let herself relax, only slightly as she let Pyro out of his pokeball.

As the taller bulky avian pokemon glared across the field at the slightly smaller electric mouse Myuu considered her options, Both had ranged attacks, as well as close range, but there was Raichu's static ability to deal with. Myuu knew she had to take that chance, but only if there was no other choice.

"Raichu, body slam!"

"Pyro, keep it at bay with ember."

Raichu dashed towards Pyro, and Myuu noted, that it's speed wasn't where it should be, or could be if it had gone through training as a pikachu, "Must have been evolved right at the start, power verses speed,"

Pyro opened her beak and several small fireballs went flying towards the oncoming electric mouse who seemed to run straight through them, it's fur not even looking slightly singed.

"Keep it up Pyro, and move."

"Pyro continued the stream of embers moving out of the way, while scoring a hit to Raichu's side. Raichu however turned quickly and delivered a hard punch towards Pyro's stomach making the young fowl go skidding across the room Pyro quickly flipped to her feet however and the two pokemon stood glaring at each other.

"Thunderbolt!"

Myuu glanced at raichu who's cheeks were sparking and turned to Pyro, "Flamethrower…" Pyro's beak opened and the two attacks seemed to meet.

"Pyro, spin!"

The flames still coming out of Pyro's beak grew brighter as the fowl spun rapidly, the flames still moving around her causing the electrical attack to deflect up into the ceiling.

"Flamethrower!'"

Pyro opened her beak and a stream of flames flew fast towards Lt. Surge's Raichu who couldn't get out of the way in time, a rather severe looking burn covering one side of it's body. Pyro with a look from Myuu cawed loudly and a blue beam flew towards Raichu, Myuu knew, though Arial ace was a flying attack, it was at least, guaranteed a hit. It was almost before she could blink that a crackling blue ball of energy struck Pyro and Myuu winced,

"That's it Raichu, give it another shock wave!"

"Double kick it Pyro!"

Another crackling orb of energy went sailing towards Pyro who ended up taking the hit directly while sprinting for Raichu, with one leap she sent two powerful kicks to the mouse's stomach, as repayment for the punch from earlier. Raichu hit the ground, landing on it's wounded already burned side and didn't move, again.

Lt. Surge nodded and held up Raichu's pokeball, recalling it, "You did well, power is good, but power with speed behind it is better. Take a good rest." Then to Myuu he smiled slightly, "Every loss teaches you something, No one's beaten my Raichu in several months. You've earned this thunder badge. As well as this disk that will teach a pokemon of your choice the move, thunderbolt."

Myuu smiled as she accepted the yellow and orange sun looking badge from the older man and clipped it with the other two badges. She recalled Pyro who's feathers were looking a little fried, and had sparks shooting off of her, showing that that double kick had in fact ended up paralyzing her. Clipping the ball to her belt, Myuu nodded to Lt. Surge and headed out of the gym, and off to the pokemon center to get her team healed up. She knew which of her pokemon were going to be getting thunderbolt, Splash needed something to even up the score a bit, so her staryu would be the one to get it. It was with that thought that Myuu took her now healed team and headed back out of the city. She'd have to go back through Cerulean again to get to the rock tunnel to Lavender Town, but she liked the walk. She could have Destiny Teleport her where ever she wanted to go, but where was the fun in that. All Myuu could think about was that she was now one step closer to the pokemon league.

A.N: this is what happens when working on co-writing other fan fiction can do, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but every time I sat down to write it I found myself staring at a blank word document. I'm not happy with this, but it could be worse… so till next time.


	10. I hate the dark!

chapter ten: I hate the dark!

A soft hissing laughter met Myuu's ears as she glanced up a rocky slope to see her scyther, Blade snickering at her behind one of his armblades. Standing up, she brushed herself off and gave the green mantis a hard glare, "Yes, You're a bug, with wings, I'm aware of this. I am also aware I've tumbled the past 4 rock slopes where you have not. Just sayen."

Myuu turned and continued walking, Blade following behind. The two had been treversing rock tunnel for several hours, and the last slope wasn't the first slope she had tumbeled down, and she knew it would not be her last. Flashlights were all well and good, but. they could only tell you so much. Oh how she hated the dark. Pulling Blade's pokeball off her belt Myuu returned him and let out Splash, her staryu figuring rock tunnel would be the prime place for it to get some training.

Pulling out her pokedex, Myuu took a look at the moves that splash had available, and along with the water pulse TM she had won from misty, Her staru's movepool wasn't that impressive. with water gun, as well as rapid spin and tackle. It wasn't much but it would have to do. Picking herself up, and thankful Splash didn't have a mouth so he couldn't laugh at her along with the rest of her team Myuu pointed to a bolder just off the path.

"Splash use water pulse on that rock!"

The Staryu started spinning rapidly, a ring of water forming around it, before a large ball of water was sent hurteling towards the targeted rock. Myuu had to cover her face, because the water pulse worked, but with one little problem, the rock got drenched, so did the ground for several feet around it, which included her. Shaking her head Myuu sighed and rung out her dripping hair. Turning back to Splash Myuu came face to face with an angry glaring red eye. and the owner of said eye was a rather angry graveler.

"Oh shit. scooping up Splash Myuu sprinted down the nearest pathway, but the gravelar was hot on her heals. Skidding on several loose rocks Myuu went skidding down yet another incline and rolling in mid fall so as not to squish her staryu landed hard on her back. Splash riggled out of her arms and flew into a rapid spin straight for the angry rock pokemon. The gravelar beat it back with a glowing focus punch.

"Splash water pulse!"

Splash hearing it's trainer's call spun into another water pulse, this time only the gravelar got drenched. though drenching it just made it even more angry.

"Splash keep shooting water pulses at it!"

Myuu sighed, it was just her luck in caves, first she's poisoned by a golbat, and now she's being chased by an enraged bolder of a rock. Splash was sent back into a wall once again and Myuu noticed his core was starting to fade slightly, Cussing softly she pulled out Splash's ball about to return it when the core suddenly flashed and the gravelar stopped dead, before it started to run in circles.

"Splash you just learned confuse ray! awsome! give it one more water gun and we can get out of here!"

Straightening up Splash sent a rapid jet of water out of it's top point sending the gravelar into a wall where it lay knocked out. toddling on it's lower two points the staryu leant against Myuu's legs and she in turn rubbed it gently on it's upper point.

"That was a great job, come on back now."

Recalling her starfish Myuu looked around, and finally noticed a dim light coming from a near by passage. Pushing her long hair behind her ears she sprinted off, thankful to finally get out of the cave. How she really really hated caves. Exiting out of rock tunnel Myuu headed into the near by Lavender Town to pick up some things she needed, namely food, and a new sleeping bag, her old one having been torn up after how many falls down how ever many slopes and rocks.

Turning towards Lavender Tower Myuu shook her head, she knew many trainers stopped by there, but it held no intrest for her. She noticed something flying away from over it's roof, but paid it no mind as she turned back and headed on the western route out of town.

Several hours later and night had fallen, Myuu was looking for a place to set up camp when she heard a shrill cry coming from within the trees. feeling curious and hearing the terror in that cry Myuu couldn't let what ever it was be alone, in the dark. Peering between some bushes Myuu clampt a hand over her mouth, tangled in a thorn bush was a small cream and brown fox like pokemon. Myuu couldn't believe her luck, She had never expected to run into an eevee outside of the safari zone, and yet here one was. Carefully stepping around the trees Myuu crouched down, holding out a hand to the tiny fox, which had started growling at her approach.

"Shhh little one, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you out of the bush you seem to of gotten yourself stuck in."

The tiny fox stopped it's growling though it's eyes still watched her movements. Softly running her fingers over the fox's fur Myuu carefully and as gently as she could disentangled the thorns from the silky fur, and the vines from tail and legs. After several minutes of careful work the little eevee yipped happily and squirmed out of the bush the rest of the way. wagging it's tail happily it playfully tackled Myuu to the ground licking her face.

Giggling softly Myuu sat up, and scratched the little fox under it's chin.

"Hey Eevee, would you like to come with me? I think we could both use a friend so we're not so afraid of the dark so it seems."

Eevee bounded around Myuu yipping happily as Myuu pulled out a spare pokeball and quickly caught the little eevee. sending it back out along with Pyro and Blade she crouched down next to the fox.

"I'm gona call you Flash alright with you?"

The newly named flash licked her on the nose and Myuu smiled, "I guess I'll take that as a yes then."

Sighing as Myuu Pyro Blade and Flash worked on setting up camp for the night, Myuu reflected, maybe there are some good things hidden in the dark after all.


End file.
